


Pining I & II

by crumbcake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: Keith and Lance are seriously missing each other. Pining exercise. Smut. Ficlet. Complete.





	1. Pining I (Keith)

It had been six bleak months since he last felt Lance’s hands run down his sides to settle on his hips where they would hold him almost delicately as if he were fragile or tugged him forward playfully for a kiss.  Those fingers would twitch while Lance chatted him up; he’d say stupid shit that made Keith chew his own lip in response to prevent any laughs from escaping. If they stood close like that for long, Lance’s smirk would ease and his expression would grow soft and lovesick and his words would drift off to be replaced by a considerable number of quiet kisses. 

Keith would blush or grin up at him mischievously, his own hands gripping Lance’s shirt, knuckles white, as if he were afraid he’d lose interest and disappear the second he’d let go. Instead, he’d become a more solid presence because he’d tuck in so close that Keith would feel the heat of his body and smell his clean and welcome natural scent of damp earth and cloves. Lance’s breath would tickle his neck and stutter when Keith shoved their hips together and rocked until they were both left panting.

The atmosphere would shift at that stage.

Lance would pull him in even closer and massage the cheeks of his ass, squeezing them tight together with proprietary only to spread them lewdly apart. His fingers would worm down the crease of his ass to tease at his rim and he’d watch eagerly as Keith grew so desperately hot that he’d spread his legs invitingly and angle his ass high; begging and growling if Lance didn’t speed things up.

Sometimes he’d linger regardless, lightly circling and pressing but not quite breaching his puckered hole and saying dirty things close to Keith’s ear just so he could feel that muscle clench tightly in desperate need.

_Love fucking you, babe. I can feel how hungry your cute asshole is for me. Let’s get you lubed for my cock._

And he would push down his pants so he could properly sink his slicked finger inside and pump into his channel with thorough rocking motions until Keith relaxed and met his thrusts for more. Keith’s cock would leak pre-ejaculate, soiling Lance’s tented pants.  He would roll his hips and start whining when one finger inside became two that stretched him in a way that made him ache for a more substantial reaming.

If they had time then Lance would draw out the torture and pull out all together making him feel empty inside and adrift. Lance would pop the lid open on a bottle of lubricant and take his hand in his so he could squirt a liberal amount of it onto his palm.

_Slick this up for me, babe._

He would hold a glass plug between them and would watch Keith blush and struggle with the fact that he was prepping a toy in Lance’s hand which they both knew would shortly be buried inside Keith’s ass.

Keith moaned at the memory and scrolled through his phone for his favorite picture of Lance and propped the phone on the small table next to his bed when he found it. Lying on his side, he trembled and burrowed into the sheets, pushing the plug that Lance had snuck into his backpack deeper into his slicked passageway just the way Lance would.

_Grind down, Kitten._ He would say.

So Keith rocked down and sobbed when the plug pressed into his prostate. He kept the base of the plug flush against his ass as he squirmed because that was what Lance would do. He would grin at him and kiss him so he could feel his choked whining then he would ask him to hike his leg up higher and tell him he could jerk himself off if he wanted to which always made Keith’s toes curl and made his ass shudder around the plug.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut when he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.

_Go ahead._

The friction and hot slide was perfect. He imagined Lance’s eyes on him as he rubbed the pre-come dribbling from his head. He pulled slowly from base to tip, knowing how much Lance would’ve enjoyed watching him like this.

_Milk that plug inside you. Keep that leg up._

Right. He shot his leg back up in position and humped against the rigid plug inside him as he wanked himself off. He imagined the approving growls escaping Lance’s mouth and started whimpering in frantic need as heat began to pool around his ass and cock. If Lance had been there he might’ve slapped his hands away and stripped his cock himself. His balls were drawing up.

_I’m gonna fuck you so hard after this. Let me hear you, Kitten._

“Lance!” Keith cried out, his voice echoing in the empty bedroom. He shot into the sheets he was under and moaned in pleasure with each convulsing squeeze around the glass wedging his insides open.

Keith sighed and let his leg drop back down. His eyes cracked open enough for his gaze to fall on Lance’s smiling face.

Keith studied the picture for a long time and reached out to rub his finger over his cheek on the screen. Hopefully, he could get back to him soon.

He missed him.


	2. Pining II (Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion chapter - Lance's turn at pining.

It had to be late enough for even Pidge to have surrendered and gone to bed for the night but Lance as tired as he was, couldn’t make himself sleep. Keith was not there to curl up with and hadn’t been there for months. All he had was his stuff neatly organized in one corner of the otherwise messy room which he had been staring at all night. He growled and shot up in bed, grabbing the lonely sheets within his tightly clenched fists and shoving his face into them, muffling a miserable scream.

He told him it would probably be a few weeks before he could communicate with him again but that did not stop Lance from losing his shit. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t be with his boyfriend chatting him up and cuddling him to his heart’s content. Keith, despite how prickly and short-tempered he was, always willingly leaned into his touch. He hugged the blankets tightly, picturing Keith in his arms, quietly sighing and fitting perfectly within his arms.

Now that Keith couldn’t be there physically with him, he was somehow with Lance more than ever. He could virtually hear the wry remarks that Keith would definitely say at his expense if Lance said something silly causing him to snort at the imagined words and smile. Half the time he swore Keith was standing beside him with his arms crossed, listening to the latest strategy discussion with the group. A thick knot would form in his throat when he looked up to share a conspiring look and realized that he wasn’t there.

Six whole fucking months. Lance moaned into the sheets again. He missed his baby.

He shoved a hand down his pajama bottoms picturing how Keith would grin for him and tilt his head slightly when he listened to him babble, eyes soft as they ran across his face but attentive because it seemed he was always interested in what Lance had to say. He smirked and blushed easily at Lance’s frequent leers.

Lance smothered his face in the blanket with one hand as he wrapped his other hand around his hardening dick, pumping slowly.

A stray memory of Keith naked on top of him working his way down his dick threatened to melt his brain and made his cock throb in his hand.  Keith would hunch over him slightly, his hair partly covering his face as he scrambled for leverage, resting his palms behind himself on Lance’s bent legs. Lance would struggle to hold back at the feel of Keith’s searing heat clenching around his cock as he got his bearings.

Keith would start moving by rolling his hips, keeping his cock buried inside. Little hiccoughing breaths would escape him as he would begin to move purposefully.  The warmth and strength of his thighs and the way his abdomen flexed with each full rocking motion inevitably made Lance run his mouth.

“Ride my cock, Kitten. Let me see you bounce.” Lance muttered to himself, stroking his dick roughly in his palm, imagining Keith.

 _Fuck, Lance._ Keith would say.

And he would feel a whole body shiver run through Keith as he rolled his neck and let loose, his lithe body bouncing on Lance’s lap, his cock bobbing with his movements. His head would loll forward, his gaze hazy as he focused on riding Lance’s cock.

Lance hunched forward remembering how out of control he always felt; remembering how much he wanted to make Keith scream from how good he was getting it. He would curve his hands around his waist to steady him and jerk his hips up, banging into that slicked ass, hard and fast. The bed would creak loudly and Keith would curl into himself, his chest and face reddening. His mouth would hang open and a stuttering cry would escape him as he shot off, sometimes completely untouched.

 “Kitten.” Lance whimpered desperately as he went over the edge. He could see Keith smiling down saucily at him as he lost himself in orgasm.

Lance slumped back down on the bed on his side, his hand still loosely wrapped around his dick. When he opened his eyes and saw no one there; he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut again.

He grinned briefly – he hoped Keith was making good use of that plug he slipped into his bag.

Lance sighed and rolled onto Keith’s side of the bed.

Sometimes they would spend their afterglow simply looking at each other or Keith would chuckle gently at the dumb things that came out of his mouth. Keith kept his walls down around him, his eyes saying a whole lot more than he had ever (so far) fully confessed to Lance.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked the silent room and curled Keith’s pillow into his chest. His fingers twitched as he remembered what it felt like to slide Keith’s hair behind his ear. “When are you coming back?”

Lance groaned. He missed him so bad it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments as always are welcomed, loved and appreciated! If you are 18+ years or older and enjoy a smutty tumblr then feel free to catch me at [ http://crumbcakeworld.tumblr.com](http://crumbcakeworld.tumblr.com) (adults only please, i welcome a friendly chat or ask :)


End file.
